November 14
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Youngstown Five Here Tonight To Oppose Nationals Professional Basketball Loop Opens The Nationals, Syracuse’s entry in the National Professional Basketball League, opens its home season tonight at the W. Jefferson St. Armory with the Youngstown, Ohio, entry providing the opposition. Ward “Piggy” Lambert, commissioner of the loop, will speak briefly prior to the opening whistle when the season will get under was before an indicated gathering of 2,000 fans. John Gee, who starred in his one appearance at center in Buffalo where he outscored Don Otten, tallest man in the loop, is assured of the starting center assignment. Jerry Rizzo, Fordham mite, who received a cut over the eye in the Buffalo fray will be ready to start in the game tonight and will draw one of the guard assignments. Rizzo is the present scoring leader of the club with 20 points in two games. John Chaney will be one of the forwards and will probably find Bob Synnott as his running mate. The other guard position is a tossup between Chick Meehan and Bob Nugent, Syracuse players. The Youngstown Bears appear loaded with talent headed by Wilbur Schu and Milt Ticco who appeared in Madison Square Garden with the championship University of Kentucky quint last spring. A six foot center, Bill Sattler graduated from Ohio State University where he was recognized as the All-western Conference center in 1939. Bernie Mehen of the University of Tennessee and Frank Joachim who played college ball at Mt. Union College, make up the balance of the Youngstown starting aggregation. Officials- Referee: Mihalic. Umpire: Melville. Syracuse spares- Erban, McCahan, Shaddock, Nugent, Rothman, Lieberman, Piro, Moiseichik, Flanigan. Youngstown spares- Shannon, Moeler, Mills, Herman. ---- Nationals Defeated By Buffalo Quintet The Buffalo Bisons pro basketball team stages a last period rally to defeat the Syracuse Nationals 52-39 in an exhibition at Utica last night. Syracuse played without the services of John Gee. Don Otten led the Buffalo scoring with 19 points but it was three timely baskets by the veteran Nat Hickey early in the fourth period that gave the Bisons the needed spark for victory. Syracuse led 30 to 27 as the fourth period commenced where Buffalo took command and after knotting the score at 24 all went on to win in easy fashion. For more than three periods there was not a foul called against the Buffalo aggregation in a roughly played contest which saw Chick Meehan, Syracuse guard, ejected from the fray after a display of fisticuffs with Howie Raeder. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Hawks Humble Nats, 85-72 It took Syracuse 14 minutes to score its first field goal here yesterday as Milwaukee notched its first home floor victory of the season, beating the Nats 85-72. In one of the poorest demonstrations of shooting ever viewed in the loop, the Nats managed to net only five foul points in the first quarter while dropping behind 22-5. At that the Syracusans managed to close the gap to 47-40 early in the third period, but two quick set shots by Chuck Cooper widened the lead and Milwaukee never again was in serious trouble. Cooper led Hawk scorers with 23 points. Bob Pettit added 21 markers to the victors’ tally making a total of 46 he has scored against Syracuse in two outings. A small crowd, less than 1,500, witnessed the nationally televised game. Paul Seymour had a bad day sinking only one of 17 basket attempts, while George King was 1 for 10 and Wally Osterkorn 0-11 from the floor. In addition, Syracuse missed 20 of 48 free throw attempts. Dolph Schayes was the leading Syracuse scorer, netting 24 points in 30 minutes of play. Rookie John Kerr chimed in with 13 in the 20 minutes he was on the floor. MILWAUKEE: Pettit (8-5-21), Martin (0-0-0), Share (4-9-17), Hitch (2-3-7), Ratkovicz (0-1-1), McBride (0-0-0), Harrison (4-1-9), Cooper (8-7-23) Calhoun (3-1-7) TOTALS (29-27-85). SYRACUSE: Schayes (8-8-24), Osterkorn (0-2-2), Kenville (1-2-4), Lloyd (1-1-3), Kerr (5-3-13), Rocha (3-3-9), Seymour (1-4-6) King (1-1-3), Farley (2-4-8) TOTALS (22-28-72). Score at halftime- Milwaukee 39, Syracuse 27. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Schayes 3, Osterkorn 3, Lloyd 3, Kerr 2, Rocha 2, King, Farley 5. Milwaukee: Pettit 3, Share 2, Hitch, Cooper, Calhoun. Referee- Eisenstein. Umpire- Biebel. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 14 Category:Calhoun Category:Chaney Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Kitterman Category:Lieberman Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock